1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for lifting fluid from one level to another level preferably through oscillation or rocking of the apparatus relative to a surface of fluid. Particularly, the apparatus is capable of lifting fluids without the use of conventionally known pump devices and without the need for energy sources such as electrical energy, combustion energy and the like. The apparatus may be operable using energy sources such as that provided by muscles e.g., the muscle use of a human being or animal or the energy provided by oscillatory wave motion of a body of fluid. Most particularly, the apparatus lifts fluid through a series of or a plurality of reservoirs--reservoirs as used herein being a volume situated and configured such that the direction of fluid flow into the reservoir is different from the direction of fluid flow out of the reservoir. Each reservoir of the series of reservoirs--there being at least two (2) reservoirs--is subsequently positioned at increasing heights from the body of fluid being lifted and each of the reservoirs is connected each to the other through a series of channels. Channels or connecting channels, as used herein, define the fluid-flow path between subsequent reservoirs and may or may not be discretely definable connecting channels such as tubes. The achieved elevation change of the fluid for each cycle of oscillation or rocking cycle of the apparatus is a function of the vertical spacing between subsequent reservoirs. The horizontal spacing between subsequent reservoirs in combination with the vertical spacing and the consequential angle of inclination of the connecting channel, which connect adjacent reservoirs, impacts on the amplitude of the oscillation needed to cause fluid elevation with each cycle of oscillation.
2. Description of Related Art
The need to move fluid against gravity is at least 2,000 years old, and arose from the need to irrigate fields. Archimedes provided one solution to the problem with the simple, but powerful, screw or scroll to draw water from a source to a higher destination. This solution required human or animal power. Other fluid-lifting problems have arisen since Archimedes time, and other solutions have been developed. One such lifting problem is boat bailing, in which water must be moved from the bottom of the boat up over the edge of the boat and then into the water in which the boat is floating. Another such problem is fish migration over dammed water, in which water is forced to different heights through damming, and some means is necessary to allow fish to travel from one level to another. A third such problem is the lifting of non-liquid but flowable materials such as sand, grains, powders, gravel and the like, i.e., materials that flow in a fluid-like manner.
Current bailing methods for small boats include manual pumps, electric pumps, buckets, and boat-motion driven diaphragm pumps. Each has its disadvantages. Manual pumps and buckets require physical labor and can only be used when someone is present. Electric bilge pumps require a power source. If the boat's battery is used, there is risk of completely discharging the battery and disabling the engine's starter. Diaphragm pumps are complicated mechanical devices with multiple moving parts subject to malfunction.
A fish ladder is a series of pools that step-wise rise from the dam's discharge area to the height of the lake behind the dam. Current fish ladder technology involves water at the higher level cascading down the series of pools that allows migrating fish to swim upstream. Fish climb the ladder by jumping from one pool to the next. This method requires the ladder size to vary with the depth of the water behind the dam.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,062 discloses a bilge pump for a boat or vessel of any type that responds to any movement of the boat, such as pitching or rolling. In this invention, the movement of the boat rotates a shaft which in turn operates diaphragm-type pumps that pump bilge water through intake pipes and valves and discharge the water through outlet valves and pipes. This device is constructed of moving mechanical parts that are subject to failure through exposure to weather and water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,965 discloses a dual system of inflatable "lifters" that raise the level of the boat above its normal float level when they are inflated. They allow rain water to drain out of the boat because the drain hole is above the level of the water when the lifters are inflated. Although this method of bailing can happen automatically, it is also subject to failure if, for example, the floats develop leaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,295 discloses an apparatus for removing water out of a boat, which comprises a swingable member which is swingable according to a rolling and/or pitching motion of the boat, and a water discharging pump means which is operated by the swinging motion of said swingable member. In the apparatus, the water discharging pump means comprises an inlet valve and an outlet valve which are led respectively to a pool of bilge water and outside of the boat through a suction pipe and discharge pump, respectively. This device derives its energy from the underlying water movement, but again, it is composed of several moving mechanical parts subject to failure under continued exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,369 discloses a pump actuated by a reciprocal oscillating motion, comprising a cylinder connecting bellows on each end that contain pumping chambers with one way intake and output ports. There is a piston in each chamber that compresses and allows to release the bellows, and thus actuates the pump. This is another example of a complicated mechanical device that might tend to fail under exposure.
Clearly the instant invention provides many advantages over current fluid pumping systems especially where access to power sources is limited or expensive and where it is desired that the movement of fluid be in incremental packets. Some of the advantages of the present invention are:
Simple and light-weight; PA1 Does not require manual intervention; PA1 Does not require power sources such as electrical or combustion engine power in order to function; PA1 Has substantially no moving parts; and PA1 It is robust under environmental exposure.